Kagome, The Lightning Enchantress?
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: GetBackersInuyasha Xover. Pairings Unknown. Kagome adopts Shippo and Shiori, then five years later starts a repossession service with them along with Souta. And I don't accept flames
1. Prologue: The Victory

_**AN**_ I don't own Inuyasha or Get Backers so don't even think about suing me because I don't have any money.

Also, in Inuyasha, this story takes place from when Mt. Hakurei is about to collapse and all of the Shichínin-tai (or in Viz, known as The Seven Men Group) is dead, except Bankoutsu. And in Get Backers, it starts at the beginning when they retrieve The I.L.

And before I forget, here's a little something so you can know what's what with the dailog.

(…) --> Author's Note or comment

"…" --> Human Dialect

#…# --> Demon Dialect

'…' --> Thoughts

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**The Victory**_

After the final battle with Naraku, with everything being rectified, everyone was happy. Kagome and the others, including Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kikyo, and even Bankoutsu (don't ask. I just thought it would be interesting) defeated the byproduct hanyou while setting Kagura and Kanna free at Mt. Hakurei.

After it was over, Bankoutsu gave all his shards to Kagome after she had gathered Naraku's. Before giving the young priestess the last shard in his possession that was in his neck, the young leader of the Shichínin-tai gave her a light peck on the cheek, soon dissolving at the contact of her skin leaving a pile of dried bones (He kissed Kagome on the cheek as his a way to show his respect toward her… and to get under Inuyasha and Kouga's skin and so on and so forth).

Kikyo, feeling that she was no linger needed, gave the small portion of Kagome's soul back to her after bidding Inuyasha a last farewell and receiving Kagome's forgiveness.

Sesshoumaru… Let's just say that before he left, he asked to speak with Kagome privately. Once they were alone, Sesshoumaru had asked Kagome about how she would feel if he adopted her, as his younger sister. Kagome was a bit shocked by the question. I mean, **the** emotionless Taiyoukai of the West… the one who despised the human race asking her to be his younger sister? But, sometime before and during the battle with Naraku, the Inu lord **did** drop some subtle hints of caring about her the way an older sibling would. Coming to a conclusion, she gave the stoic youkai a smile and agreed to be his younger sibling saying that she would be honored.

Kouga then asked Kagome to be his mate but after hearing about her story of where and when she came from as well as how she came to the Sengoku Jidai, the wolf prince declared that he would willingly wait the five centuries for Kagome to become his mate; not even listening to Kagome's gentle declines or Inuyasha's threats and left with Ginta and Hakaku behind him back to the northern mountains.

When they had made it back to Kaede's village (in Edo, I think), Sesshoumaru was there with the old priestess, drinking tea and having a light chat with each other. After much arguing and accusations between the Inu brothers (on Inuyasha's part) and a few "sit" commands here and there (on Kagome's part) to end it, Sesshoumaru spoke that he had someone with him whom Kagome knew. Asking whom it was, Kagome's answer from the Taiyoukai was that it was a hanyou child by the name of Shiori. The said child soon came running in with Rin straight toward the young miko to envelop her in big hug from around the waist.

As Sesshoumaru informed Kagome that Shiori's mother was killed by a mantis youkai, he added that before she passed away that she wanted Kagome to take care of the little bat-hanyou if anything had happened to her. Also asking Sesshoumaru to search for the young miko.

(Sesshoumaru found Shiori when he was on his way to his castle)

Then Kagome soon decided to adopt Shiori and Shippo, both under Youkai law, before being adopted by Sesshoumaru as his younger sister.

The next day after a night of celebrating their victory, Kagome had to say goodbye to her friends and received promises from her demon friends that she would meet them in five hundred years. Then gathering Shiori and Shippo, Kagome and her newly adopted children jumped through the well to there home era (new home era, in Shiori and Shippo's view point). Little did the miko know that in her near future that her life was going to have a twist to it...

* * *

Was that good? Horrible? Tell me. Make some comments, suggestions, anything! Just don't give me any flames, danm it! Because flames always piss me off and I don't take BS from anyone. If you don't like my story, then don't bother reading it. The pairing Poll for the fic will be in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1: Soon After

**_AN_:** I don't own Inuyasha or Get Backers so don't even think about suing me because I don't have any money.

**Dialogue Key:**

(…) -- Author's Note or comment

"…" -- Human Dialect

_#…#_ -- Demon Dialect

'…' -- Thoughts

Names and ages of Characters that will appear 

Higurashi Amano Kagome – 20 years old

Higurashi Souta – 17

Higurashi Amano Shiori – 12

Higurashi Amano Shippó – 10

Amano Ginji – 21

Midou Ban – 21

HEVN – 22

Mizuki Natsumi – 16

Wan Paul – mid-30s

Fuchoin Kazuki (a.k.a. Kazuki of The "Koto" String Style) – 20

Fuyuuki Shido (a.k.a. "Beast Master Shido") - 21

Akabane Kuroudo (a.k.a. Dr. Jackal) – somewhere in his 20s

Kudou Himiko (a.k.a. Lady Poison) – 16

MakubeX – 14

Kakei Sakura (No alias but uses "The Kakei Tapestry Technique") – 23

Kakei Jubei (a.k.a. Jubei of The Flying Needles) – 21

Emishi Haruki (a.k.a. "The Man Who Smiles in The Spray of Blood" and/or "The Joker of Fresh Blood") – 20

Fudou Takuma – mid-30s

Kagami Kyouji – 21

NOTE: There will be some minor characters that will be mentioned only a few times or less.

New Note: I went back and corrected my spelling and grammar errors and may have changed a few things. But I still hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**_Chapter One Soon After_**

_(AN: As far as ages go, at the beginning of this chapter, Shiori is seven, Shippó is five… then again, I'll let you do the math.)_

A year after coming home with Shiori and Shippó, Kagome had run into Sesshoumaru at a café or small shop called "Honky Tonk" or something along those lines, when she was on her way get eat lunch before heading to the train station. The young miko was so happy to see the Taiyoukai, when she walked through the door, that she practically tackled him, sending them both to floor before receiving a giggle from the store's waitress and a light smirk and shake of the head from the manager.

After taking a seat at a booth, they gave their orders to the waitress and started talking about what had happened after she left with Shiori and Shippó.

It seemed that over the centuries, Sesshoumaru had found a mate in a human woman who knew how to use perfumes to her advantage as weapons. And also he said that they were expecting their first pup in three months and wanted her to be the godmother, which our favorite miko had accepted gleefully. Sesshoumaru had even spoken of Rin becoming his adopted daughter and was taking care of his mate at their home in the suburbs of the Ginza district, and also owning a prestigious company that manufactured the best up-to-date computers that he donated and sold to schools and small businesses worldwide.

As for how everyone else was doing, Sesshoumaru said that they had faired well during their lifetimes. Sango and Miroku had gotten married two months after Naraku was defeated and had about near six children with their youngest being named after Kagome.

For Kouga, even after five hundred years, still hadn't given up his claim on Kagome as his future mate… much to the said miko's displeasure. Although, Sesshoumaru did point out that if she were to choose a male as a mate or in human terms - to go out with, so to speak, the wolf would just give up his claim and just see here as a pack member. Kagome just said as their orders were being set in front of them, "I'll do what I can… an honest to good guy is hard to find in this time. Especially for a long-term relationship."

During their lunch, they started talking about Inuyasha and how he had faired. From what Sesshoumaru last heard was doing well and had even taken part in the revolution against the Tokugawa Shogunate. And fifteen year into the Meiji Jidai, the Inu-Hanyou became mated with another Inu-Hanyou who could control ice and had a son together named Kokota. As of right now, the Inu-Hanyou couple lived in the rural areas near the mountains and Kokota lived here in the Shinjuku district managing his own Antique store that sells instruments, antique weapons, and pieces of jewelry and art.

Kagura and Kanna had survived the centuries and were working under him at his company. The Wind Sorceress was head of Security and Kanna, now looking like she's in her early twenties, was the Taiyoukai's personal secretary.

As for Kirara, Sesshoumaru had said that she was still around and watching over Sango and Miroku's descendants, Kagome included. (Kagome is one of their descendents, without Kag's knowledge)

For Kagome, everything had been going very smoothly after she, Shiori, and Shippó had come back from the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome had graduated early from her class, and attended college working towards receiving a Master's degree in Fine Arts, as well as a Bachelor's degree in Business and accounting.

Despite that Kagome was only adopted into the Higurashi family, the young miko became head-miko of the shrine, got a part-time as a singer at a popular dance club that, unknown to Kagome, was owned by Ayame, Sesshoumaru's mate, and Rin. And was thinking about starting a business of her in the Repossession services with Shiori, Shippó, and Souta.

Shiori and Shippó started middle school early at young ages. Shiori started the sixth grade while Shippó started in fifth. (XP smart little runts…)

----------------

Now four years after that meeting, Kagome is still holding up her jobs, taking care of her family in any way she could, and had already started her own Repossession service as soon as she graduated college. Shiori, now twelve years old, was in her last year of junior high and Shippó, now ten, was right behind Shiori in his second year. Souta, now a teenager and taller than Kagome, was in his second year of High school and would be graduating this summer.

With Kagome's recovery service, officially called "The Higure Repossession Service," business had been going well with Sesshoumaru and his business partners giving them well-paid assignments. By "them," I mean Kagome, Shippó, Shiori, and Souta running the business.

Kagome's role in the business was as manager, Founder, and Repossession employee. Souta was co-manager and Intermediary (XD: what HEVN is…). Shiori provided protection and transporting service for the recovered goods. And Shippó was the Hacker of the lot.

On her way home from the grocery store to her shrine, Kagome caught the sight of Shippó and Shiori running towards her down the shrine steps. By the feel of their auras and the excited smiles on their faces, Souta must've received a job for them… a challenging one at that.

When the two had met her halfway on the stairs leading to the shrine, Shiori and Shippó were practically jumping up and with excitement, saying, "Haha-ue/'Ká-chan, hurry, hurry! We've got a job, we've got a job!" while tugging her along.

Laughing lightly at their eagerness and exhilaration, Kagome spoke, "Okay, you two, I hear ya'. Just do me a favor and help me get the groceries inside and put up while I talk with your ojiue, ne?"

The young priestess always loved to see her children looking so happy. Especially whenever Souta had managed to find a challenging job for them in their Repossession service. In essence, most of the jobs they receive help them tone their skills in stealth, strategy, and gave them a fun way to work off the extra energy they somehow have.

After walking through the front door, Kagome handed her youkai children the groceries after they had taken off their shoes. Just as they ran into the kitchen, Kagome gave a warning, "Don't start eating the sweets I bought, you two. I don't want you to spoil your supper." Letting a satisfied smile grace her lips at the sound of disappointed groans that had echoed from the kitchen, Kagome slipped her shoes and quarter-sleeved blue-jean Trench off and walked off to the living area of the house after hanging up the said trench.

Once at the living area, Kagome was greeted with the sight of her younger brother speaking with a woman who was no older than herself, give or take a year or two. The said woman had long golden blonde hair that reached to her knees and golden eyes. She had to admit she was very pretty with the way she was dressed in a white dress-shirt, and light violet business outfit, professional yet able to catch a man's eye with the way it was clad to her figure. (Guess who? If not, here's a hint: She has a bit of a bust.)

At sensing his sister's presence, Souta looked up to see her standing next to where HEVN sat without being notice by the blonde woman. The young teen always wondered if his Aneue gained her silent stealth by the demon blood she received after adopting Shiori and Shippó and being adopted by Sesshoumaru-Ní-sama or just by her traveling in the Sengoku Jidai for so long. Either way, it bothered the hell out of Souta when she or his niece and nephew used that stealth around him at home, when his guard is down.

'Oh, well… I'll get used to it. Just need to sharpen my senses, like they keep reminding me.' He thought as he greeted Kagome with a smile and a welcome home.

Smiling at her younger brother, Kagome replied, "Hey, Souta. I had bought the stuff for supper tonight. We'll be having Niku-jaga (beef and potato stew) over white rice, some Oshinko (pickled Chinese cabbage), and some sushi. And don't worry, Shiori and I are cooking tonight." Kagome giggled at the relieved face Souta had, hearing that he didn't have to cook tonight. But continued, asking, "May I ask who our guest is?"

It was a little rare for them to have visitors. Kagome and her family were hardly home. Jíchan lived with 'Ká-san at an apartment on the other side of town, Souta had school and a bit of a part-time job at a small café in the Shinjuku district with one of his friends from school, Kagome was usually at the Dance Club rehearsing for her shows and/or being at Sesshoumaru's company as his advisor, and Shiori and Shippó were usually at their school attending clubs, Student Council, or just helping Kokota (Inuyasha's son) with his shop. Or the four of them were doing a Repossession job for a client that worked with Sesshoumaru or one of her other demon friends' business partners.

"Oh, sorry Né-chan. Let me introduce you to HEVN-san. She's the negotiator for the repossession service: GetBackers. HEVN-san, this is me Aneue, Kagome. She's the one who started our family business right after she had graduated college." Souta initiated with pride when it came to his sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san. Souta-kun's told me a lot about you while we were waiting." HEVN greeted with a smile while shaking the younger woman's hand. Despite that Souta had pointed out that his sister had already graduated college, HEVN was surprised to see how young Kagome was. She looked as if she was still in high school!

Shaking Hevn's hand in return with a smile, Kagome spoke, "Please, just call me Kagome. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, HEVN-san. What brings you to the Higurashi Shinto Shrine, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I came offering a job to your services…" While they talked business, the job she was offering sounded pretty interesting, especially when it had to involve Mugen-jou (Infinite Castle or Infinite Fortress)… Kagome's old home before Kun-loon and her husband had adopted after finding her living on the streets when they were visiting the Shinjuku district of Tokyo.

Yes, Kagome was adopted by the Higurashis when she thirteen years old and Mugen-jou used to be her home after her real parents had died in a car accident. The only direct family she had was her older brother who was a year older than her. He was the one who made her run away from Mugen-jou so she could at least have the opportunity to live a life better than inside of the cluster of incomplete buildings where gang members, thieves, and such resided in. Soon after running away, the Higurashis, on their night out, had found her while she was trying to keep herself warm from the cold night air within an alleyway.

The married couple took her in without any questions asked or any hesitation in their actions. Once they had her cleaned up, given her some warm clean clothes, and gave her their family name while letting her keep hers as a middle name they took Kagome home with them in the Ginza district of Tokyo… far away from the Shinjuku District where Mugen-jou was. They had been so kind to her and treated her as if she were their own. Even Souta had welcomed her with open arms, hugging her to death when he heard that she was his older sister from that day on.

And even while staying with the Higurashis for the amount of years she did, not a day went by where she stopped thinking about her own Aniue and her friends who had come from strong clans outside of Mugen-jou, especially the Four Kings and most of the members of The Volts.

Seeing that it was getting close to dinner, Kagome had asked HEVN stay for dinner. When it looked like she was about to protest, Souta stepped in saying, "Come on, HEVN-san. Né-chan and Shiori-chan's cooking is great. You're more than welcome to stay for supper. Maybe even for the evening."

After much begging from the kids', who had already finished putting up the groceries had sat down and listened into the middle of HEVN's explanation of the job, HEVN gave up and took their invitation for a free meal. Not that she was thinking like Ban and Ginji, no, not in a million years. It's just that she had more to explain and wanted to answer any questions that they might have.

Once dinner was made, courtesy of Kagome and Shiori, HEVN was soon enjoying a skillfully cooked homemade dinner (Let's just say that she only knows how to cook simple stuff, like ramen and such). When eating each of the courses, HEVN couldn't help but comment on how delicious it was and soon became too full for dessert. As the night dragged on, HEVN had continued her explanation on what the job was about, what will be provided for them, and how much they would each be paid. The payment was enough for Shiori and Shippó to whistle their opinions with Shiori saying, "They really must be up there in the business world, like Sesshou-ojiue."

Noticing that it was getting late, Kagome lit the female mediator stay for the night. While showing her to the guestroom, Kagome asked HEVN whom else she had planned to hire for the job.

"Oh, just a couple of friends of mine and some others who are more then qualified the for the job. You've heard of the GetBackers, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them. Despite their success in finishing the assignments they accept, they don't make much of a profit. So yes, they're well known to us and we tend to keep tabs on them in case they get into a sticky situation. Even if it's money problems." Pausing for a moment, Kagome added, "Although, we don't help pay for the tabs they build up at the Honky Tonk, we do help out in their towing expenses without them knowing."

Surprised at the willingness and kindness of the young woman walking beside her, to help out those who were basically competition in the Repossession Business. Just out of curiosity, HEVN asked, "Why? They're competition to you aren't they?"

Stopping in from of the guest room, Kagome turned to the older woman and answered while opening the door, "I wouldn't say they're competition or anything like that. As to why we help them… one of them is my Aniue."

Now that was a surprise. One of the GetBackers is the brother of this young girl? 'Small world…' HEVN thought as Kagome left to turn in for the night and lit HEVN herself settle in.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. But here it is, Chapter 1 of my GB/IY crossover. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Here are the Votes for pairings:

Ban/Kagome: 4

Shido/Kagome: 0

Kazuki/Kagome: 2

Akabane/Kagome: 0

Jubei/Kagome: 0

Emishi/Kagome: 0

Kagami/Kagome: 0

The other Polls are:

Natsumi/Souta: 0

Ginji/Natsumi: 0

You guys can give pairing suggestions, if you like.

As for the pairing(s) that are already been set:

Shiori/MakubeX


	3. Chapter 2: Meet The Higure Recovery

**_Disclamier_:** I don't own Inuyasha or Get Backers so don't even think about suing me because I don't have any money.

**_AN_:** Sorry for the wait, everyone. I had a bad case of Writer's block and I just got into a really cute Yaoi manga called "Loveless." Right now, I'm desperately waiting for Vol. 4 to come out February 2007and I have already seen the anime to it. For Yaoi/Shonen Ai fans, I recommend reading it if you haven't heard of it, yet. Well, enough of my chatter and enjoy the chapter. And also, I'd like to thank those of you who helped me in deciding what Kagome should wear for this chapter.

**Dialogue Key:**

(…) -- Author's Note or comment

"…" -- Human Dialect

_#…#_ -- Demon Dialect

'…' -- Thoughts

**Names and ages of Characters that will appear are in Chapter One**

* * *

As for the pairing poll, here are the current results until a few more chapters.

Here are the Votes for pairings:

Ban/Kagome: 6  
Shido/Kagome: 1  
Kazuki/Kagome: 6  
Akabane/Kagome: 3  
Jubei/Kagome: 1  
Emishi/Kagome: 0  
Kagami/Kagome: 1

It's a tie for Kazuki and Ban so far.

The other Polls are:  
Natsumi/Souta: 1  
Ginji/Natsumi: 0

You guys can give pairing suggestions, if you like. And COME ON, people! We gotta have more votes than this.

And as for the pairing(s) that are already been set:  
Shiori/MakubeX

* * *

_** Chapter Two**_  
**_Meet The Higure Repossession Service_**

(AN: I had decided to change the name of Kag's business, since "Shikon" sounded a bit cliché to me and I wanted it to be different from others.)

"Well, now all we have are five more people to wait for." HEVN spoke with a secretive smile. And as if on cue, a young girl with long white hair and tanned skin came into the shop.

The girl wore a pair of boys' khaki cargo pants, a dark lavender tank top that said in the front, "When life gives you lemons…" with a picture of a lemon and on the back, it continued, "Squeeze them in People's eyes and run." She also had black and purple roller blade gear with Kómori (bat) in kanji on the helmet, which she took off revealing two lavender ribbons in her snow-white hair. But was really strange and fascinating about her was that although her body looked like that of a 12-year-old, her face that contained naturally red lips, a cute pointed nose, and a pair of beautiful lavender eyes made her look as if she was two to three years older.

When the girl spotted HEVN, she had greeted the older woman with a bow speaking, "Konnichi-wá, HEVN-sama." She had a very smooth voice, almost sultry for her age. And it was quite a surprise on how much respect she showed towards HEVN.

Smiling towards the young tanned girl, HEVN greeted in return, "Konnichi-wá, Shiori-chan. Are the others on their way?" Over the short amount of time that HEVN spent at the Higurashis' condo, she had grown to love Shiori and her funny quoted t-shirts very much. The twelve-year-old girl was just too cute for her own good. Even if she used be so shy, from what Souta-kun had told her of his niece, she was a real prodigy when is came to the arts, science, math, and history. There were even a couple of times, from what HEVN heard, that the young girl was even given the opportunity to take part in a few excavations for a majority of museums located from Tokyo to Hiroshima.

(AN: I know that I may be going a little over-board with Shiori and Shippó's knowledge and IQ, but what can I say? Youkai can be very smart…)

Setting her helmet under her arm, Shiori answered, "Uh-huh. They're on their way. Shippó-chan was right behind me, Souta-ojiue should be here in no time, as well as haha-ue." The little bat hanyou was really excited about this new job. Not only because it was more challenging than the ones she always received from her "Sesshou-ojiue," but she also got the chance to see where her haha-ue spent most of her childhood. Even if the place did sound a bit dangerous.

'It can't be as bad as the Sengoku Jidai… can it?' She thought.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, the door opened again, except this time only to reveal a boy younger than Shiori by two years. When he took off his green flame designed helmet that had the kanji for Kitsune (fox), the boy had light auburn shoulder-length hair that was held by a dark green ribbon, in a high ponytail. His features were just as cute as any ten-year-olds, if not cuter with big emerald eyes and a cheeky boyish face. With his own roller blade gear that was much like Shiori's except green and black in color, the boy wore black baggy cargos with a white dress-shirt under a dark green no-sleeve v-cut sweater. All in all, he looked to be two years older by the look of his face and clothes but adorably cute all the same.

"Konnichi-wá, HEVN-san. How's it going?" The boy spoke to the female Intermediary with a slight bow. And again, the others (Ban, more so) were surprised at how respectful these two kids were. Both looked to be in middle school, but were mature in how they presented themselves in posture.

With a soft chuckle, HEVN answered, "I'm fine, Shippó-kun." Now Shippó, HEVN really thought, was simply adorable with his antics for getting attention. The young boy was a real one to draw trouble, alone. But with his sister, now that was just pure chaos, on their part. And aside from being a prodigy of art, next to Shiori, Shippó was a genius when it came to hacking into top-secret encryptions without being detected by the higher-ups. It was amazing to say the least for a boy his age, like Shiori.

At the ring of the bell from the door, another came in; this time it was what looked like a boy from high school… maybe a year older than Natsumi. He wore a pair of tight, but comfortable blue jeans with a dark blue wife beater under an unbuttoned dress shirt. His hair was held back in a small ponytail with his bangs parted but almost covering his eyes in an unruly but attractive way. His build was especially lithe yet well built for his age with his face that looked much like a male model's. And the color of his eyes that was deeper than Ban's but appeared to look as lively as Ginji's. All in all, his appearance was enough to catch Himiko and Natsumi's attention.

When he took notice of HEVN, he just smiled and spoke, "Konnichi-wá, HEVN-san. Have you and everyone else been waiting long?"

His voice was a boyish tenor and was smooth. It practically sent shivers up Natsumi's spine and made her blush while she was washing the dishes. Paul couldn't help but smirk at this. He knew who the boy was, considering he used to be a well-known customer before Ban and Ginji started staying at "The Honky Tonk" and before Natsumi met the boys. The kid was good company with a real good head on his shoulders. Not to mention he had a heart as big as Ginji's when it came to his loved ones like his older sister.

HEVN smiled back at the boy, answering, "Konnichi-wá, Souta-kun. And we haven't waited that long. Was your sister right behind you?" This boy, HEVN liked. He was a real good kid with many opportunities laid before him. And for him being an Intermediary at his age. Not to mention his sister was just a sweetheart even for her age and a smart woman who cared for her family.

Giving a grin that reminded HEVN of Ginji's, almost, Souta answered, "Yeah, she'll be here in about…" he looked down at his wristwatch, "… 3… 2… 1…" And right on cue, the door opened… to reveal a very attractive girl who appeared to be in her twenties.

Her long raven hair was held back in a high ponytail with a few wisps framing her face and her bangs covered her Sapphire-gray eyes slightly. She was very petite, looking to be a little over five-foot but had a nice figure. She wore black hip huggers with one leg that was shorter than the other (Like Tidus' pants FFX, same style but black and more form fitting at the thighs and hips), two brown leather belts crisscrossing her hips (like Squall's from FFVIII), a black corset top that stopped a little above her navel with small chains dangling from around the hem, a midnight blue vest that stopped below her breasts (The vest is much like Trunks' jacket with the sleeves torn off, like in the movie where Bojack appears), and lastly a pair of golden tan hiker shoes. Her arms were bandaged; the left covered up to the elbow while the other, up to her shoulder and wore black fingerless gloves that were similar to Ginji's on both hands.

(I'd like to thank Avestia for some of the clothing suggestions for Kagome's outfit)

All in all, she looked to be in her early teens with what she was wearing. And the majority of the guys were in awe at how beautiful she was. But despite her looks, the young woman looked very familiar to Shido and Kazuki… like they had seen her somewhere before.

"Konnichi-wá, HEVN-san. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." She spoke, her voice sounding light yet deep… and very smooth and soothing.

"Konnichi-wá, Kagome-chan. And don't worry. You made it just in time." HEVN said with a happy smile. Now HEVN liked Kagome very much. She was fun to be around with, had a very open mind, and spoke a vast amount of wisdom that even an elder would give to have. Graduated high school early and receiving a Master's Degree in the Fine Arts and a Bachelor's Degree in Business and Accounting after graduating college early… HEVN was impressed by how clever Kagome was.

"Oi! HEVN! Who are they? Don't tell me that they're also working with us!" Ban spoke in an outburst. He had to admit that the girl, Kagome was really hot but he had no idea who she was. And if HEVN did hire her for the job she had for them, he didn't know what she did for a living. And the kids along with the boy who looked to be Natsumi's age… he just hoped that they were customers.

"Yes, Ban. These four are going to be working with you. As for who they are? Gentlemen? Ladies? I would like to introduce you to The Higure Repossession Service. The young woman is Higurashi Kagome- Founder, manager, and employee of the business. The young girl is her daughter, Higurashi Shiori- protector and recovery agent of their service. The nicely dressed boy is her son, Higurashi Shippó- Hacker and recovery agent of their service. And lastly, the young man with them is Kagome-chan's younger brother, Higurashi Souta, who's their Intermediary." HEVN introduced.

She knew that Ban didn't like the idea of her hiring Kagome's service but she wanted to be on the safe side in case he, Ginji, and Shido were in a tight spot during the job and because the client wanted the best for a successful repossession.

Getting a bit ticked at the mention of this little family in from being a Recovery service, Ban demanded, "And why the hell did you hire them? Ginji and I are all you need for the job!" The Jagan user didn't like this one bit, especially when two kids were going to be working with them.

His train of thought about them working together was broken by the boy, Souta saying, "Because Midou-san, the reason why HEVN-san hired my family is because she was told by the client to gather the biggest names in the business. And that's exactly what she did. My family happens to be the best at what they do- recovering what has been lost or stolen from their clients. So it really doesn't matter what you think. My sister and her kids are going to be working along side you, Amano-san, and everyone else here whether you like it or not."

By the sound of Souta's voice in how cold and even it was, Ban and the others knew that he was serious and meant business.

"Souta-kun is right. And to put it blunty, what we've got for you guys is a very dangerous job. It's your choice to accept it or not. Even though I don't think that Gin-chan, Shido-kun, or Kazuki-kun will decline." HEVN informed them.

"Is that because this involves Mugen-jou?" Kazuki asked. The Koto-string user was already inform of what the job was about from HEVN over the phone. And he really wasn't going to back down from this if it involved that lawless abandoned clutter of incomplete buildings. He even knew that Ginji and Shido wouldn't be back down from this either. Although he was on edge about Shippó and Shiori working with them considering that Mugen-jou was not a safe place for children. And was he also curious about the young woman, Kagome.

Her name sounded familiar… she also looked familiar. Her eyes reminded him of a young girl he had met a long time ago, back when he and Jubei first came to Mugen-jou. Kazuki had met her before Ginji… as a matter of fact; he remembered her saying that she was somehow related to Ginji although he couldn't remember how. All that he did remember about her was that she was very pretty with lively blue eyes and long raven hair, much like the woman before him.

"That would be why." HEVN answered.

With a sigh after glancing at his Né-chan, Souta added, "We also know that my sister, Kagome won't decline this either."

Curiosity getting the best of him, and the others present he was sure, Shido asked as he turned his attention to the boy and his sister, "Why do you say that?"

It was Kagome who answered the Beast Master's question with a sigh, "Because…Mugen-jou… used to be my home. When I was a child."

Before anyone could ask her what she meant by that, a shadow made it's way through the door of the shop with HEVN announcing, "Looks like the last person is here."

The door then opened with a gust of wind blowing in to reveal, much to Ban and Ginji's shock, Akabane Kuroudo a.k.a Dr. Jackal smiling with his brim hat tilted forward to hide his violet eyes.

The black clothed Transporter spoke as he tilted his hat up enough to reveal his left eye, "My, my… I don't like this town very much. It's so noisy and the air is bad."

"Akabane!" Ginji exclaimed from his shocked surprise.

"Oh… well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Well, well. This might turn out to be a very fun job. Really…" Akabane commented as he took off his hat to reveal his thick mass of raven-colored shoulder length hair.

Anger flowed from Ginji and Ban as Ban slid his violet sunglasses up the bridge of his nose in an irritated manner and Ginji lit light shocks of electricity engulf him in anger to cover the fear he felt whenever near the scalpel-using Transporter. The others were on edge, minus Himiko, but hid it well with a guarded look.

Kagome and her family knew who Akabane was, considering that they had worked together a couple of times before when Kagome had started her business. There were also a couple of times when Sesshoumaru had hired him as a transporter after Kagome was done retrieving the goods that was stolen from him. Kagome had to admit that, despite his bloodthirsty aura and nature behind the unreadable smile on his face, Akabane wasn't really such a bad person to be around with.

And let's face it. If Kagome could tolerate being around bloodthirsty demons and befriending them, she could definitely handle someone like Akabane.

Akabane knew Kagome and her family as well after working with them often. He had to admit that when he first laid eyes on Kagome, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had even come to enjoy the company of her family as well. Souta was a good kid with a lot of potential. And Akabane came to love Kagome's kids, Shiori and Shippó. He was pretty shocked (even though he hardly showed it) at first when he had heard about them being her kids but relaxed when she pointed out that she adopted them a couple of years back. So all in all, he enjoyed being around them as much as loved his job when there's blood to shed.

"We were waiting for you, Dr. Jackal." HEVN said and with a clap of her hands she continued, "So, this is everyone. We're creating a team using you guys."

With controlled anger coloring his voice, Ban spoke, "Oi, HEVN… Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Why is he here? Do you know what happened between us?" Ban asked.

Kagome almost laughed at that. The way this guy asked that last question sounded as if he was in an intimate relationship with Akabane. And she knew for sure that Akabane was as straight as a ruler because he had blatantly told her himself during their second job together and she knew that he wasn't lying.

So to say the least, what Ban said sounded _very_ funny to her.

"So you were still alive." Ginji spoke to Akabane.

With the same unreadable smile on his face, Akabane set his hat back on while saying, "It was a very fun battle, wasn't it? I haven't been that excited for a while."

Kagome and her family watched this l argument with a lot of interest until Ban spoke before Ginji could make a comeback, "Either way, we aren't gonna work with him! We can't work with a guy who may stab us in the back at any time."

HEVN and Souta glance over at Akabane with HEVN asking, "What do you think, Akabane-san?"

"Do you also think that you can't work with them?" Souta asked this question knowing the man's answer. Like his sister, Souta knew him through some jobs they had worked on together. There was even a couple of time when the man had visited their condo and family shrine when they had a day off. And the only reason why he had tolerated the man was because he was a potential match for his sister- from what Shiori and Shippó said.

"I don't mind. I leave making partners up to the job coordinator." Akabane answered, making Souta's hunch right on the dot.

Turning to the rest of the team, Souta spoke, "So that's how it's gonna be. How about it? This job is going to be difficult, even if no one drops it and go home."

Feeling that she should point something out, Kagome spoke for the first time throughout the discussion, drawing everyone's attention to her, "If you're a professional, you'll pick someone based on how well you work with them, not whether you like them or not. That's one of the many golden rules for our jobs as a Repossession agent or Transporter. Same with a Protector and Hacker."

And it was true. Kagome had to work with many people she didn't like in the past when concerning her job but she had to brush that aside in order to get her job done right. The sooner she got the job done, the sooner she could get away from a partner she strongly disliked; that was her motto, along with her family.

"That might be true, Kagome-san, but…" Ginji looked to Ban to see what he thought.

What the girl, Kagome said was very true. Almost a lot of rules all there jobs were very similar in ways. And Ginji knew that Ban knew this as well. He just didn't know what his partner was going to do about this.

After a short pause when Ginji looked at him, Ban spoke a little reluctantly, "Okay. We're professionals, too. I'll be patient. We'll just have to keep our guard up. And also…" The Jagan-user looked toward Akabane before continuing with a bossy tone towards the rest of the team, "Don't slow us down, you guys."

Shido made an inaudible sound while saying, "That's my line."

See that no one, not even his family, Souta spoke, " Now that, that's been settled. Let's go meet the client since he's waiting."

And with that, HEVN opened the door and they all left to meet their client.

* * *

Sorry for the VERY, VERY long wait everyone and sorry if the chapter seemed a bit short but since it's Christmas, I decided to update some of my Crossover fics. 

So… MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!

I don't know when I'll update again, but I will do so sometime… probably after Christmas Day. But until then, please read and review.

And Chibes, I hope you're happy now because I dedicate this chapter to you as my Christmas present to you.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet The Client

**_Disclamier_:** I don't own Inuyasha or Get Backers so don't even think about suing me because I don't have any money.

**_AN_:** I want to make this clear to all my readers out there. To check if the votes for the pairings were correct, I tried to look at the reviews but somehow lost count and may have miscounted. If anyone would be kind enough to check for the result to see if I _did_ miscount, I'd really appreciate it.

**Dialogue Key:**

(…) -- Author's Note or comment

"…" -- Human Dialect

_#…#_ -- Demon Dialect

'…' -- Thoughts

Names and ages of Characters that will appear are in Chapter One 

As for the pairing poll, here are the current results until a few more chapters.

Here are the Votes for pairings:  
Ban/Kagome: 10  
Shido/Kagome: 1  
Kazuki/Kagome: 8  
Akabane/Kagome: 5  
Jubei/Kagome: 1  
Emishi/Kagome: 0 (If no one votes for this one by the next update, I'm taking it out of the Poll)  
Kagami/Kagome: 1

The other Polls are:  
Natsumi/Souta: 1  
Ginji/Natsumi: 0

You guys can give pairing suggestions, if you like. Just keep them coming. And you can vote for more than one pairing, if you want. For those who had a hard time making up their minds between two or more choices I counted those choices as well.

And as for the pairing(s) that are already been set:  
Shiori/MakubeX

Also note that this fic will have a LOT of spoilers for those who haven't seen episodes eleven and up.

* * *

_**Chapter Three  
Meet The Client, And The I.L. Get Back Plan**_

------------ Deep within Mugen-jou, before HEVN and the others gathered ------------

Within a large dark room that was filled with pillars, fingers typed away furiously on a keyboard as a boy of fourteen years was sitting in front of various hard drives and monitors while looking through what looked like some sort of headgear that you would usually use for a virtual reality game.

Footsteps came to a stop not far from where the boy sat as he spoke, "There are no errors in my calculations. I'll get you guys to act accordingly." He presses the 'enter' key before continuing, "I hold the future of Mugen-jou. This is my answer… Ginji-san."

------------ With everyone outside of a clutter of abandoned Warehouses ------------

"They put in so much effort to get us to come here to Mugen-jou." Akabane spoke as took in the structure of cluttered buildings that were before him and the others.

"This place isn't really Mugen-jou. Right, Kazuki?" Shido spoke, turning to his friend but ended up catching the sight of Kagome standing not too far looking toward the structure with her kids standing on either side of her. To Shido, it was amazing how she looked so much like the girl he had met many years ago with her black hair and rare blue eyes.

The strange thing to him was that her aura felt like the mix of a bat and fox combined while the kids, Shiori and Shippó one of each. Shiori feeling like a bat and human while Shippó felt like a full-bred fox. What also made him curious was what she had said at the shop before Akabane came.

"_Because…Mugen-jou… used to be my home. When I was a child." _He remembered her saying as he wondered, 'If she used to live in Mugen-jou… then how did she escape?'

His thoughts were cut as he heard Kazuki answer, "That's right."

"It looks like you know this place well. So dependable." Akabane spoke again with a chuckle.

Shiori looked to her mother asking, "We're only just outside of Mugen-jou, aren't we Haha-ue?" She and Shippó came with her once to get a closer look once when they were curious as to where Kagome used to live before the Higurashis adopted her but the little bat hanyou wasn't sure how close they were to Mugen-jou.

Nodding in affirmation, Kagome said while still looking at the clutter of buildings that used to be her home, "Yeah… if memory serves me correctly… we're only some odd yards away from the actual border of Mugen-jou."

Kagome still couldn't believe how it had been since she had left this Hellhole that used to be her home. She never thought that she would live to see the day when she would be coming back… even if it was only for a job.

"Hmm… _very_ dependable." She heard Akabane say to him self before turning a glare at him as if silently saying, 'shut up.'

HEVN then turned toward everyone with the female intermediary spoke, "Don't get into a fight, now." As she and Souta led them to a warehouse straight ahead of them.

"This is where we're suppose to meet the client." Souta announced in a calm voice.

"What is it? It looks like the place is in ruins." Ban pointed out, finding it strange to meet the client at an abandoned building like this.

The place looked like it wouldn't last long with its dusty and broken windows and such.

"It does. We were told to come here." HEVN said to Ban in agreement.

Looking at the place, Kazuki asked, "You don't know any details?"

"That's right. We don't even know who the client is." She answered while Souta thought, '_She_ doesn't know who the client is. But _I _do… sorta.'

Ban then turned to her with a grin on his face as he said to HEVN, "Wow, that's rare. You're an intermediary for someone you know absolutely nothing about."

"I know that they're very reliable and will keep to their word." HEVN said seriously.

"Hmmm? So, I guess the money was very good." Ban turned thoughtful at this while wondering how much they would be getting as HEVN paused and Souta tried his best to hold back a laugh from the look on HEVN's face.

She then stuttered, "I-it's no just that…" Everyone turned to HEVN. "Anyways, I know that this request is involved with some very important event." And with that HEVN walked ahead of them confirmed that they had arrived as the doors opened themselves, letting them all enter the rundown warehouse. After they had all entered, the doors closed behind them with a clank.

Akabane chuckled, "So much effort put into this… so will a demon or serpent come out to get us?" Shiori, who was at his side, glared at him and lightly punched his hip as Souta said in a deadpanned voice, "Don't jinx us about that crap, Akabane-san." Dr. Jackal just chuckled.

HEVN took a step forward and spoke loudly, "It's me. It's HEVN!"

No one answered. There was nothing but silence in the dark and dank place. The place may have looked like it was empty, but Kagome, Souta, Shiori, and Shippó knew that wasn't true. 'So that's their purpose…' Kagome thought as she reached into her vest to take out her Taijya mask, with Souta and the kids following her example, so they wouldn't have to breath in any fumes from Himiko's perfumes by accident or breath in any kinds of gases that their enemy may be using.

None of the others noticed this but were on guard as Ban made an impatient sound as he took out a cigarette while saying, "These guys are acting like they're so important. This is why I don't like the jobs that HEVN brings." While lighting the said stick of tobacco and nicotine, a man in a sea monster mask that had nails sticking out of it came out with a crowbar ready to strike at Ban. But before he could hit Ban, the Jagan user grabbed the guy in the face and lifted him in the air.

"I didn't hear anything about a welcoming party for us." He pointed out before throwing the guy into a wall.

Ginji's lightening struck a couple of the attackers before they could even touch him saying, "If this is supposed to be a joke, it isn't funny."

'Same old Ginji…' Kagome thought to herself. Despite that she hadn't seen her brother in so long and the fact that he may have forgotten about her, Kagome couldn't help but feel happy to be with her brother again. Kazuki and Shido too as she saw them use their trademark techniques. She had missed her friends and family. And during this job, she promised herself that she was going to do everything she could to protect them.

"I guess they want to see our skills." Kagome heard Kazuki say, as he got ready to attack again with Shido saying that he didn't like showing off his skills as he summoned a large group of mice to attack with a single whistle.

Himiko used her perfume that reverted three of the masked attackers into acting like monkeys, saying, "Oh, this is a test? I guess I went a little too far, then." The girl was feigning innocence… in a calm way.

Souta just shook his as he stood in front of HEVN, protecting her from any of the mob that may attack her. He knew that Lady Poison was unknowingly trying to get his attention. But the perfume user wasn't his type… _and_ the fact that Kokota, Inuyasha's son, had his eyes set on her- all the more reason to keep his distance from the girl.

He had a feeling that these guys were just following orders so they could test the team that HEVN and he had put together. But a couple of them didn't even know who was a part of the team or was the intermediary. So naturally, they try to attack HEVN and himself. Souta didn't have to worry about his own safety but protected HEVN when most of them tried to play dirty by using weapons against her.

Souta could see that his sister, niece, and nephew doing just fine. Kagome was using her weakest technique on them; her energy whip made from her miko powers. Taught to her by Sesshoumaru himself. Shiori had her barrier erected while she used her newest technique on the attackers. She was able to summon bats, real or formed from shadows, to help her attack her opponents. Even though she preferred to use her shadow bats rather than real flesh and blood one in a fight.

This technique of hers, he could tell, surprised Shido a bit considering that he was the "beast master." Kazuki was surprised at the use of Kagome's miko whip because she could manipulate her energy make multiple energy strings at the tips of her fingers, using them the same way Kazuki used his Koto strings.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to test me?" Akabane asked a small group of their attackers. But out of fear, they said that they had enough before running for their lives after Akabane turned to walk toward the others. "It's too late…" The scalpel user softly said before the attackers fell to the ground with J's appearing on their backs.

Kagome knew that after spend time with her and her family, Akabane had given up taking lives during jobs just to spill blood and took up to injuring his victims to the point where they were rendered motionless. When using his weapons, he leaves his trademark "J" without killing, only hitting the pressure points in the spine to where they were rendered unconscious.

And she'll admit that Akabane had changed a great deal. Kagome could only wonder if he gave up killing so she wouldn't have to be disgusted by his fighting habits. But she could care less about what he did because it was his business and he killed out of self-defense more than just the mere pleasure.

"Was I supposed to leave some for the rest of you?" He asked the others with his trademark unreadable smile.

'When did he do that? I couldn't see.' Kazuki thought to himself. Akabane had moved so fast that it was as if he hadn't moved when he had attacked.

Shido had thought of him as a bastard while Himiko thought that she didn't think she would ever get used to Akabane.

Ginji then grab the front of Akabane's trench and pushed him against the wall. Akabane seemed unfazed by Ginji as he asked, "What is it, Ginji-kun?"

The former Lightning Emperor clenched his teeth while speaking to Dr. Jackal in anger, "You didn't have to go so far!"

Kagome chose this moment to step in before the situation got out of hand and pulled Ginji off of Akabane, ordering, "Cut it out, Ginji! Akabane didn't kill them."

Ginji stopped struggling against Kagome's hold and looked toward Akabane's victims to see a slow but steady rise and fall from their chests and backs signaling that they were still breathing. Kagome was right. They weren't dead.

Akabane just kept his smile on while saying, "Like Kagome-chan said, I haven't done anything wrong. And this is what the client want, ne?" The last question was directed toward HEVN and Souta but their attention as well as the others was turned to where the lights were turned on to reveal three men in what looked like porcelain masks. The one in the middle, with the mask that had a design that looked like a part of Jakotsu's facial makeup under the left eye while there was a mole under the corner of the right eye, looked to be the one who was in charge as he spoke, "I see… It looks like you've hired people who are beyond our expectations."

'Damn right, we are.' Kagome thought, slightly miffed. She hated how the clients usually underestimated the skills she, her family, and her partners.

"Could you introduce them to us, HEVN-san?" The same guy asked, not really acknowledging that Souta was there as a intermediary which also kinda ticked the boy off to no end.

"Sure. First these two are the Repossessors: The Get Backers. Mido Ban with the Jagan and former Thunder Emperor of the Volts, Amano Ginji." HEVN answered, first introducing the crazy pair before moving on to Shido, "A repossessor as well, this is The Beast Master Fuyuuki Shido."

Souta took this time to introduce his sister, answering, "In case Shido-san or The Get Backers have any difficulties in retrieving the goods, The Higure Repossession Service will step in with my sister, former resident of Mugen-jou Higurashi Kagome, to retrieve the said goods using whatever techniques she deems necessary. And if there are any kind of unknown security locks or computer encryptions on the way, my nephew Higurashi Shippó will hack into anything that involves the technology."

HEVN then continued, "Once the target has been repossessed, it will be handed to Higurashi Shiori for her protection service with the deliverers being… Dr. Jackal, Akabane Kuroudo, and Lady Poison, Kudo Himiko. The last person will be a guide and lead the team… Fuchoin Kazuki, formerly one of the Four Kings of The Volts. And we are the intermediaries, HEVN and Higurashi Souta."

Souta then spoke, announcing, "These are the members for 'The IL Get Back Plan'."

Shiori scrunched up her nose in distaste at the name for the plan. Really, she heard of better names from action Anime shows like "Naruto" and… hell, even the American show, "Power Rangers" had better names for mission plans.

(Authoress pauses with a sweatdrop… rereads the line and laughs her butt off)

"Good work. We probably couldn't ask for members of Higher Quality." The client spoke. Shippó silently snorted at this and thought, 'yeah, even if it bit you in the ass.' As the client continued, suggesting that they talk about the plan until Ban interrupted, "Hey, wait a sec."

"What is it, Mido Ban?"

"Why is it that you have those weird masks on while we're exposed right here?" Ban made a pretty good point in this, Kagome had to admit. This may have been the first time she came face to face with a client who didn't want to show his face but knew that from the start that the job sounded fishy when HEVN said that she didn't know any specific details.

The client then apologized, saying, "I'm sorry, but we can't reveal our identities. If you don't like it, feel free to leave."

"Who do you think you are, testing us and stuff…" HEVN stopped him from saying anymore while asking him to be patient. Souta then walked to Ban's side, speaking in a low tone to that the clients wouldn't hear him, "We don't like how they're keeping their identities a secret from us anymore then you do, Midou-san but none us of are leaving either. Please be patient a while longer so that we can all leave without any more problems."

Ban had to admit that the kid had a way with words… seeing no other way around it and not wanting to give up this job, he agreed to be patient a while longer until their meeting was over.

It was then the client started, "Now then, let's get started. However, we can't tell you much."

'Can't tell us much… they must be working for the government.' Kagome thought before listening to the client once more as he spoke, "We'd like you to realize that the item we want you to repossess is important everyone who lives in Tokyo… no, everyone who lives in Japan. For convenience, we'll call the target by its initials: "IL". The "IL", which has been stolen from us, is inside Mugen-jou."

"'IL.' Pronounced the same as the English word "i-l-l." It reminds of a disease." Kazuki said.

"The disease that lies deep within the demon's lair, huh?" Akabane mused to himself before Shippó and Shiori gave him a look that told him to shut up and also showed how offended they were.

"It's quite dangerous just to be going into Mugen-jou. Therefore, we'll be paying you five million yen for this job." Ban had a greedy grin on his face at this. "We'd like to finish the deal by paying you some up front and giving maps to your guide, Kazuki." And with that, the man from the client's left side tossed a manila colored envelope to Kazuki. Once Kazuki had caught the envelope, the clients had wished them luck before the lights went out.

When the team made is outside, Ban went on saying, "Those guys were so unsociable. Ne, Ginji?" The former lightning emperor agreed though he had seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"What else can you expect from government officials?" Kagome had muttered but was clear enough for the Jagan-user, as well as the others, to hear her.

Ban then paused in his stride while letting Kagome walk pass him before asking, "What do you mean by "government officials"?"

Kagome then turned to him while giving a "don't be stupid" look, explaining, "Come on… 'Can't tell us much'… They have to wear masks just to hide their identity while the average client isn't afraid to show their face, whether they are part of a yakuza clan or not, and they have to give our target a code name. Not to mention the amount of money that they paying us just because we're going into Mugen-jou… if you ask me, the entire thing practically has the government written all over it." The rest of Kagome's family and Akabane had to agree with this. Not even a private citizen would put so much effort into this plan and pay that much money.

Ban didn't bother to listen to her (everything went through one ear and out the other) and turned his attention to Kazuki saying, "Hey, string-boy, don't run off with the money."

Kazuki just smiled saying, "So, is money the most important thing? Don't worry, I'm not as greedy for money as you are." Kagome and her family almost snorted in laughter at that.

"What?! Are you looking for a fight?"

An explosion then went off behind them, startling them and making them look behind them only to see the warehouse they just recently in be torn to the ground. After everything quieted down, Ban spoke, "Wow, everything they do has already been planned from the beginning."

"They aren't gonna leave anything behind. I wonder if this "IL" is that important." Himiko said as she looked at the rubble.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't concern me. What matters to me is how much fun I can have on a job." Akabane spoke before turning to leave with HEVN reminding him that they were to start the next morning.

It was then Shido who spoke as he picked up the mask of the man who was their client, "Mugen-jou. I didn't think I'd ever return there." And dropped the mask with the rest of the rubble before walking off.

Kagome also took this time to leave with her kids and kid brother in tow, saying that they need to get ready for tomorrow morning. But not without Souta notifying HEVN about him having classes that day and asked the female intermediary if she could take over for them. HEVN didn't mind in the least and said that he had nothing to worry about.

------------ Outside of The Honky Tonk, with Ginji and Kazuki ------------

"Are you sure about this, Ginji-san? If you return to Mugen-jou…" Kazuki understood that his former leader wanted to go back to Mugen-jou for the job but he still couldn't help but worry for him as they stared off into the distance where they could clearly see Mugen-jou.

A pause passed between them before Ginji asked, "Ne, Kazu-chan, do you think the other two are involved?"

"If not both, then at least one of them. If it weren't so, they wouldn't need to call you, Shido, or myself- same with Kagome-san, since she used to be a resident in Mugen-jou."

"That's right. We might be able to see them both again."

Kazuki smiled at the thought, saying, "Yes, that's right. There's someone I'd like to meet in Mugen-jou as well."

"Oh, yes, him…"

"But I left without their knowledge, so I'm sure he's mad."

------------ Madoka's mansion ------------

(Or is it Modako? She's the blind girl who's a violinist and has the eye seeing dog named Mozart. I can't remember her name)

Shido was standing outside of Madoka's window, listening to her play her violin without her noticing his presence before leaving to get him self ready for the morning.

His thoughts then took him down memory lane, remembering a time he had met the first and only human who had understood his animal friends as much as he did. This was a time from before he had met Emishi but sometime after he had first arrived in Mugen-jou. The memory of raven-haired, blue-eyed girl appeared in his mind's eyes… a face that had remarkably resembled that of the raven-haired mother of two children he had met earlier that day.

The girl from his past within the walls of Mugen-jou shared a resemblance to Madoka, but only in her outlook of the world. He never got the name of the girl who was the first to never show fear of him or his animals but he knew that he could never forget her face or the understanding she showed to him and his animal friends.

Shido couldn't help but have a sneaky suspicion that the woman Kagome and the girl he had met long ago in Mugen-jou were somehow one in the same.

------------ Kagome's Shrine ------------

Shippó was typing away, hacking into the Japanese Top Secret Archives to see if there was any news that could give them a hint in what their target is and why it was stolen, since it was obvious to them that the government was what wanted the team in the first place.

Kagome walked into his room with a cup of hot cocoa in one hand and a cup of French vanilla coffee (decaf) in the other. She smiled at the sight of her son working so hard to find out what the goods that they were supposed to retrieve were. Souta had gone to bed after dinner so that he could wake up and be ready for class. And Shiori was already asleep after searching through her history books to figure out which historical event was their target was involved in.

The only thing that Shiori could come up with before going to bed was the bombing of Hiroshima, but she had set that aside because is was an attack launched by America in World War II. When Kagome told her that it could be a possibility that the goods could be connected, the little bat hanyou save what she had found just in case.

Setting the hot cocoa on the drink coaster that was set beside Shippó's home computer, Kagome asked, "Found anything, kit?"

Shippó just sighed with a stretch before answering, "Nope. These guys are very hush-hush about this assignment. I asked Sesshou-ojiue about it online and he said that they're real tight about this. There's no way I can find out more. All I _do_ know is that if the government is involved, there's a chance that we're getting back a Top-Secret weapon, stolen money, or some documents concerning something top secret."

"So we'll have to keep a heads up with what we have: the target's initials "IL"… its involvement in a major event… and the government's involvement." Kagome mused. She had to admit that these guys were good, real good. But she knew that they would eventually find out what the goods are. After taking a sip of her coffee, Kagome gave her son a kiss on top of his head before saying, "When your done with your cocoa, I want you to set the mug in the sink and go to bed. We don't want you to be tired on the job."

"Okay, I will." The little Kit answered before biding his mother goodnight as she walked out of his room to go to her own room for some much needed rest.

* * *

FINISHED, FINALLY!!! For some odd reason I felt the urge to finish writing this on Thursday (Technically, I finished it at two in the morning on Friday) and I was able to finish. I'm so HAPPY! And it was done just before my second niece's birthday (April 14th, Saturday) She's going to be two years now

But it was posted late because the site was being crappy and wouldn't let me upload the document.

Anyways, I hope you guys had enjoyed this. Especially you Chibes- if you're reading this. I hope this was enough to give a little inspiration to write the next chapter to your GetBackers/Inuyasha Xover, "Its all relative". I REALLY want to know what happens next in that fic T-T.

Reviews would be appreciated and clothing ideas for Kagome in the next chapter when she heads off to Mugen-jou.

**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!!!!! **Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Return to Mugenjou

_**Disclamier**_ I don't own Inuyasha or Get Backers so don't even think about suing me because I don't have any money.

_**AN**_ I want to make this clear to all my readers out there. To check if the votes for the pairings were correct, I tried to look at the reviews but somehow lost count and may have miscounted. If anyone would be kind enough to check for the result to see if I _did_ miscount, I'd really appreciate it.

**Dialogue Key**

(…) -- Author's Note or comment

"…" -- Human Dialect

_#…#_ -- Demon Dialect

'…' -- Thoughts

Names and ages of Characters that will appear are in Chapter One 

As for the pairing poll, here are the current results until a few more chapters.

Here are the Votes for pairings:  
Ban/Kagome: 11  
Shido/Kagome: 1  
Kazuki/Kagome: 9  
Akabane/Kagome: 5  
Jubei/Kagome: 1  
Emishi/Kagome: 1 (If nobody else votes for this one by the next update, I'm taking it out of the Poll)  
Kagami/Kagome: 1

The other Polls are:  
Natsumi/Souta: 1  
Ginji/Natsumi: 1

It looks like Ban's winning with Kazuki in second place and Akabane in third while Ginji and Souta are tied in pairing up with Natsumi. You guys can give pairing suggestions, if you like. Just keep them votes coming. And you can vote for more than one pairing, if you want. For those who had a hard time making up their minds between two or more choices I counted those choices as well.

And as for the pairing(s) that are already been set:  
Shiori/MakubeX

Also note that this fic will have a LOT of spoilers for those who haven't seen episodes eleven and up.

* * *

**_Chapter Four  
Return to Mugen-jou_**

Morning came too soon; it seemed when Kagome and her family went off to meet with HEVN and the others. True to his word, Souta had stayed behind so he could attend his classes at Tokyo University. Shippó and Shiori had decided that they should just walk while they took this job. Even without their roller blades, they were still faster than the average athlete runner.

They three of them, Kagome, Shiori, and Shippó, had decided to dress comfortably with clothes that allowed them movement for fighting but still look decent for public.

Shiori wore a black tank top that had a bouquet of red roses wrapped in a silver ribbon in the front of it but a quote in the back that said "Guys are like Roses so watch out for the pricks" with a pair of back cargo hip huggers and a pair of black hiker shoes. Her long white hair was held up in a high ponytail with her bangs and wisps of loose hair framing her tanned face. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black belt that held a pouch containing her pick locking kit and her Taijya mask, and around her neck she wore a chocker that had a Chinese good luck charm with a bat pictogram.

(For those of you who don't know or simply forgot, Bats in China stand for good luck… or was it good fortune? –looks thoughtful- either one of those. You can find info on it in Chinese culture and beliefs. Anyways, on with the fic…)

Shippó wore the same gloves and shoes, but wore a pair of boys' black cargos with a white long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt that said "A ninja who doesn't know his place, gets sumo ass in his face" and to accompany the quote, a comic strip with Naruto characters, Orochimaru was sat on by a sumo wrestler while Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke laugh their asses off at him. The characters were in their chibi forms. The young kit also had a backpack that his laptop and hacking equipment along with his Taijya mask.

(LOL I'm sorry about the shirt design with the Orochimaru bashing, Orochimaru fans. I just couldn't help it when I had found the quote and this quote is also in Death By Squishy's Gravitation/Inuyasha Xover that's a K/Kagome pairing)

As for Kagome, she wore something that resembled Shiori's outfit but she wore a pair of black army boots that reached to a little below her knee and were laced over her pants. Her tank top was black like Shiori's except had a man and a woman drawn on it with word balloons. The man said hollering to the woman, "You make my software turn into hardware" while the woman faces the front with an deadpanned look, saying, "Gods, where do guys get these lines." In the three pouches Kagome had on her belt, she had her Taijya mask and Souta's (just in case), another had her senbon, and the last had her antidotes that were made from Jinenji's herbs. Lastly, Kagome's raven hair was held back in a French braid with her bangs and stray wisps of said hair framed her face and the braid reached to her mid-thigh and wore a choker that had a bolt of lightning struck through a cloud as a charm.

The chocker was a gift to her from Ginji before she had escaped from Mugen-jou all those years ago. She had decided to wear it during their job in hopes of Ginji remembering it as well as her self.

Before they had left the shrine, Souta said that he would meet them at the "Honky Tonk" shop when they finished the job.

When they had met up with others just outside of Mugen-jou… HEVN had a kick out of the quotes from their shirts and asked if she could have a copy of Kagome and Shiori's shirts which Shiori happily complied saying that she would make the shirts after the job in retrieving the "IL" was done.

In one of the many alleyways that led then closer to Mugen-jou, they stood together taking in their surroundings with many gangsters staring at them from their places in the streets and the windows that overlooked them.

"It looks dangerous already." HEVN said as she held her purse closer to her.

"You'll draw a lot of attention to yourself, dressed like that." Shido had pointed out. HEVN was wearing a purple long-sleeved button up shirt that showed her navel and most of her cleavage with a pair of black hip huggers, a light burgundy belt, a pair of brown boots, and a white purse. To make matters worse for her, everything she was wearing were designer labeled.

Kazuki then warned her, "Be careful with your bag and watch. If you let your guard down too long, they steal you whole arm." HEVN looked at the Koto-string user as if he was crazy or if he had to be kidding her.

"Don't try too hard, Ms. Intermediary. Remember that you have to go home alone. Ne, Ban?" Himiko said to her with a mocking tone.

"That's right. Go home, now HEVN. Your job as an Intermediary is done." Ban said with a cigarette in his mouth as he looked to HEVN's direction.

But being the stubborn blond she is, HEVN replied, "Don't joke around. It's my responsibility to watch you guys enter Mugen-jou." With that she walked off with a slight stomp in her stride as she led the group.

"It's dangerous, HEVN-san…" Ginji said as he followed after her.

Running to HEVN's side with her kids in tow while to others walked behind them, Kagome tried to persuade the older woman (even though it's by two years), "HEVN-san, please. It would be best to leave now before we enter Mugen-jou. I know that you can take care of yourself but you have to understand that most people here at Mugen-jou play dirty." But alas, no how much Kagome tried to ask the woman to turn back, the said woman stood strong and refused to leave. Not until after they had entered Mugen-jou.

Kazuki and Shido looked at the petite woman as she sigh in defeat while muttering, "Woman's stubborn, I'll give her points for that." Before she continued onward. Both men just smiled lightly as they continued walking.

After HEVN had cooled down a bit, she said calmly as she looked around, "The place is so disorderly. I think I might get lost."

"This is only the entrance to the maze of Mugen-jou." Kazuki replied before Ginji jogged ahead of them and stopped in front of an alley.

"Ginji…" Ban called out, silently asking what was up.

The former Lightning Emperor then turned to the others, saying, "If nothing has changed, this is one of the entrances to the south block. What does it look like on the map, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki looked at the parchment that had the layout of Mugen-jou and saw that he was right while saying, "Yes, that's the entrance."

"It looks like Gin-chan really does know the place." HEVN said sounding impressed.

"Ginji was the emperor of Mugen-jou. There's no one here who doesn't know the name Lightning Emperor Amano Ginji." Kagome said softly but load enough for HEVN and the others to hear her. The entrance in front of her was the same passage she took to escape from Mugen-jou all those years ago. It was ironic to her that she was going to be using the same way to enter the hellhole with the others and her brother.

As Ginji opened the doorway for them, Kazuki then added, "However, he's putting his life on the line just by coming back here. That's the kind of place Mugen-jou is."

As this all processed in her mind, HEVN didn't know what to say and felt that, deep down, she was sending her friends to their grave.

After Ginji had opened the door for them, he turned back to them, "It's open. So, HEVN-san, this is where we part."

As the Ginji and Ban bid their goodbyes to her with the other walking through the entrance, HEVN felt that this would be the last time she would ever get to see them.

She had told them to wait but the door had closed before they could acknowledge her, leaving her alone in the foggy alley, saying to herself, "'This is where we part'? Don't say it like we'll never see each other again." But her mood lightened up when she added, "Oh, well. I'm sure they'll be okay. They seem to have the devil's luck. And plus, they have Kagome and her kids with them. Well, time to go home." The last thing heard from HEVN after turning around to leave was an ear-piercing scream that resounded outside of Mugen-jou when a couple of strangers kidnapped her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, inside the south block of Mugen-jou unknown to what had happened to the blond woman, the team stood together in a room filled with stone columns as Ban asked his friend and partner, "How is it, Ginji? Is it still the same?"

Ginji then replied, "It's a bit different. Like these things." He pointed out to the thugs that came out from their hiding places behind the pillars. They were soon surrounded as the thugs came closer towards them as if they were zombies.

"Again?" The scenario was like déjà vu for Ban from when they first met their client. The Jagan user then punched the nearest guy with most of his strength held back.

"Our job is to repossess. We still have a long way to go. Let's avoid unnecessary fights." Kazuki pointed out and suggested while defending himself.

"Heh, you seem so cocky. I know!" Ban had punched a couple while asking, "But what are these guys?"

Shido took out a couple while asking with a little frustration, "Won't these guys die?"

While all this was happening, Kagome, Shippó, and Shiori took out a few themselves but they just kept getting up and coming back for more.

Akabane then stepped forward as Himiko stepped back and looked back at him when she felt him behind her. The perfume user asked, "Jackal, what're you doing?"

The scalpel user just answered with a smile, "I told you. I value a job by how much fun I'll have." Akabane stood still as the thugs closed in on him. Ginji, not wanting to see any more people die by Akabane's blades, cried out for him to stop. But unfortunately, the muggers soon fell to the floor dead as Akabane jumped over them and in front of a child.

Kagome gasped as she recognized the child and ran towards them as Akabane struck, ordering, "Akabane, don't!" If there was one thing that Kagome never expected from the dark clothed man was that he would go so far as to hurt a child. Luckily, Ginji had stopped him from harming the kid by blocking Akabane's attack. At this, Kagome gave a relieved sigh as she made her way to the boy's side to check if he was injured while her brother and Akabane bickered a bit with Akabane asking, "Are you being merciful to our enemy, Ginji-kun?"

"You don't need to kill any more. This isn't our mission." Ginji pointed out.

"You think to optimistically. If you keep thinking that way, someone is bound to get you." In a way, Akabane was right but Kagome knew that there was no way Ginji would want to return to the way he was before he left Mugen-jou.

At what Akabane said, Ginji got angry with sparks of his electricity started to brush from his fists to all over his body. The boy sat next to then spoke asking as he stared at Ginji in awe, "You… Are you… the Thunder Emperor Amano Ginji?"

Ginji then calmed down a bit; he glanced back at the boy before he said with recognition, "Shu!"

The boy now recognized as Shu, stood excitedly before taking a good look at Kagome. A large grin appeared on his face as Kagome got to her feet so to stand with Ginji and had almost tackled them both in a bear hug exclaiming, "You came back! You came back, Ginji-san! Kagome-Né-san!"

Ginji and Kagome hugged Shu back while Ban asked, "Who's that?"

The former Thunder Emperor kept an arm wrapped around Shu's shoulders while Kagome kept her hands rested on the boys arms as she and Ginji turned to Ban as Ginji answered, "He's a friend from when I was in the Volts. His name's Shu."

"I'm glad you guys came back, Ginji-san. You're here to revive the Volts." Shu was so happy that the Storm Siblings (A name I decided to call Kagome and Ginji when they are together. I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't think of anything else) had returned to Mugen-jou. The lawless city will finally be able to have order again.

Kagome and Ginji released Shu with the older brother saying sadly, "No Shu… we're only here on a job."

"A job? The two of you aren't here to revive the Volts?"

"Sorry. We won't return here again." Ginji turned away so not to meet Shu's eyes. Kagome did the same as she sadly closed her eyes when Shu turned to her.

Ginji, the night before had wondered why Kagome seemed so familiar from when she had first walked into Paul's shop. He had stayed up for most of the night wondering why she looked familiar. And earlier, when he had seen her chocker, it had hit him that Kagome was his younger sister. He remembered that he had given her that chocker right before he had told her to escape from Mugen-jou and to remind him of who she was if they had ever met up again. He was happy that his baby sister had grown up and was even happier to see that he was an uncle. He then had wondered if Shido and Kazuki remembered her.

It was because of Kagome that Ginji was able to meet most of the members and the four Kings of the Volts.

One of the youngest members of the Volts had then asked the two of them angrily, "Do you know what's happened? Do you know what we went through? And do you know what's happening in Mugen-jou right now?!" Kagome and Ginji turned to him in question as he continued, "Do you know what MakubeX is trying to start?"

Before Kagome could ask Shu to calm down and explain what was happening, a grown male voice rang out asking, "Why do you talk about such things?" Then before she could blink or even hear Shiori warn Shu to look out, the young boy fell to the ground with a pained grunt. That's when Kagome and Ginji realized that he was dead when he wasn't moving.

"SHU!" Ginji cried out before a toxic gas was released from the assailant's weapons that were imbedded into Shu's back. (I don't know what they're called or how to describe them but you guys will have to watch episode 11 to see what they look like). But didn't mind the gas, to worried and not wanting to believe that one of his best friends was dead.

When the toxic smoke started to spread, Kagome, Shippó, and Shiori took out their Taijya masks to prevent from inhaling any of the fumes.

"No, Ginji! The smoke is toxic!" Ban called out but Ginji didn't seem to listen. By this time Kagome took out Souta's mask that she kept with her so she could put it on Ginji.

"Poison… it's Alkaloid! Run!" Himiko hollered to them as they split up.

Shiori and Shippó called out to Kagome, unable to see her until they heard her tell them to run to safety as she and Ban tried to Ginji up and get him to wear the mask. But Ginji ran away from them, searching for the man who killed Shu.

Turning to Ban, Kagome told him to get going before the gas got to him. The Jagan-user was a bit hesitant until Kagome reassured him that she would find Ginji and make sure he was okay. Knowing that she was telling the truth, Ban left before the gas could get a hold of him.

Once he was gone, Kagome started to search for her brother with her eyes closed, using sense of hearing to find her brother. Echolocation had to be the best thing Kagome received after adopting Shiori, aside from being able to create barriers.

Kagome could hear the chuckling from Shu's killer as he spoke, "So that's the Thunder Emperor I've heard rumors about. That was nothing special. Well, as long as I have this smoke to protect me, he's no threat."

Just as Kagome was about to attack him for his cockiness, she felt Ginji's electric currents surge though the area, making most of the gas around him disperse.

"Why? Why did you kill Shu?" He asked, anger gripping his voice before his power destroyed the pillars that were closest to him before the electric currents shocked poison gas user. After the attacker dropped one of his weapons, Ginji made a move to punch him with a lightning charged fist but didn't make the punch connect before he fell unconscious due to inhaling too much Alkaloid gas.

The attacker started laughing, "What? It looks like the smoke is working. You scared me. The Lightning Emperor isn't all that." Drawing four more of his blade-like weapons, he continued, "I thought I'd present you to MakubeX, but now… Raitei, Amano Ginji, your life belongs to me!"

But before he could do anything, Kagome used her miko whip charged with a little of her electric power to disarm him before Akabane appeared behind him, using an attack that wasn't even felt by his victim… before it was too late.

Right as the guy turned around to see who was behind him, he took a few steps back toward one of the many pillars from Ginji's unconscious form only to fall dead to the ground with his blood splattered in the shape of a "J" on the pillar he backed up against.

Kagome then ran to Ginji's side and slid on the extra Taijya mask so her brother wouldn't inhale anymore of the toxic fumes as Akabane muttered, "It wouldn't be right to be killed by that guy. Ne, Amano Ginji-kun?"

After checking Ginji's vitals, Kagome asked Akabane to help her get him to a safer place so he could rest.

The two of them were able to find a corridor that was free of the toxic gas and also found an old and tattered but usable blanket. After lying Ginji down on the cool hard floor, Kagome covered him up as Akabane took the Taijya mask off the young man's face.

Offering to check if he could find the others, Akabane left leaving Kagome to take care of Ginji. But the scalpel-user wasn't gone long, due to the gas being too thick. With a sigh from Kagome as she took off her Taijya mask, she Akabane agreed to wait until Ginji woke up so to plan their next move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere outside the southern entrance block where they were attacked, Shiori started to wander the many alleyways that lead away from where she once was.

As she walked farther away without knowing where she was going or sensing her mother or brother anywhere close by, Shiori began to get scared with that fact floating in her head.

Because of this fear, the little bat-hanyou soon walked into something… or someone. When she looked up, she couldn't see the man's face but knew that he was tall with broad shoulders. Before she even had the chance to run, the man in front of her grabbed her.

Shiori's shrilled and frightened scream was only sound that was ever heard in the alleyway.

* * *

Another chapter posted. I'm sorry it took a while to get it done and I'm also sorry for adding such a cliffhanger. I just couldn't help but add it

Also, I'll need your help/opinion on something concerning the next chapter.

In the anime of GetBackers, everyone who's entered Mugen-jou has been separated into groups of two:

Akabane & Ginji

Shido & Ban

And

Kazuki & Himiko

I've already set Kagome with Akabane and Ginji's group and Shiori is kidnapped. All I need left if for which group Shippó should be put in: Shido and Ban or Kazuki & Himiko?

**Please give me your opinions and please vote for pairings. All this will be greatly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 5: Why am I with HIM?

_**Disclamier**_ I don't own Inuyasha or Get Backers so don't even think about suing me because I don't have any money.

_**AN**_ I want to make this clear to all my readers out there. To check if the votes for the pairings were correct, I tried to look at the reviews but somehow lost count and may have miscounted. If anyone would be kind enough to check for the result to see if I _did_ miscount, I'd really appreciate it.

**Dialogue Key**

(…) -- Author's Note or comment

"…" -- Human Dialect

_#…#_ -- Demon Dialect

'…' -- Thoughts

Names and ages of Characters that will appear are in Chapter One 

As for the pairing poll, here are the current results until a few more chapters.

Here are the Votes for pairings:  
Ban/Kagome: 13  
Shido/Kagome: 1  
Kazuki/Kagome: 14  
Akabane/Kagome: 7  
Jubei/Kagome: 1  
(Emishi has been taken down from the polls since nobody else voted for him to be paired with Kagome)  
Kagami/Kagome: 1

The other Polls are:  
Natsumi/Souta: 2  
Ginji/Natsumi: 1

Wow, Kazuki is starting to win with Ban coming in second place and Akabane in third while Souta is winning with being pairing up with Natsumi. You guys can give pairing suggestions, if you like. Just keep them votes coming. And you can vote for more than one pairing, if you want. For those who had a hard time making up their minds between two or more choices I counted those choices as well.

And as for the pairing(s) that are already been set:  
Shiori/MakubeX

* * *

**_Chapter Five  
Why am I with HIM?_**

------ Flashback/Dream ------

The sound of crying children, a boy and girl, echoed in the old and dusty room with only an old blanket to keep them warm. The little girl held onto the boy who was her brother as she cried into his shirt that was partially covered by his overalls while the said boy held his little sister close as he hid his face in her raven black hair as the thunder and lightning from the storm carried on outside.

The both of them gasped when they heard someone walking towards them. When he was close them, he kneeled in front of them before lifting one of his hands over the boy's head. The children braced themselves for what they thought was going to be a beating until the man gently rested his hand on the boy's head before doing the same thing for the little girl, but with his other hand.

"Boy… girl… What are your names?" He asked. His voice was a little deep but it was gentle also. The children looked up at him to see his face partially covered by shadows but they could still see his face clearly. The man was young; maybe in mid or late twenties with slightly unruly platinum, almost white hair… his eyes were almond-shaped with the left being a greenish color while the right was white, showing that the man's right eye was blind. Over the right eye was what looked like a scar that almost reached down to his jaw line… and lastly, on his right ear was what looked like an earring with a small disc of silver dangling from a thin chain.

The boy then answered the man's question, "Ginji… Amano Ginji…" then the girl answered in a small but hearable voice, "Amano… Kagome desu."

"Ginji and Kagome…? I see…" The man spoke almost thought fully before the little boy; Ginji asked while still holding his sister protectively, "Where are we?"

Thunder clapped as the man answered, "Mugen-jou."

------ Flashback/Dream End ------

Ginji then sat up, wide awake with a gasp before muttering, "What? A dream?"

He then looked to his right to see Akabane sitting close by before jumping straight to his feet with a priceless expression as he nearly screamed in surprise, "Akabane!"

Kagome was glad that he was awake and doing well but… she could've done without him hollering like that, what with her ears being very sensitive after adopting Shiori and Shippó. Really… having sensitive hearing had its pros but… the cons included her having to be very careful to how loud or high pitched should be around her. And that in its self was usually a pain in the ass.

Akabane didn't seem to be fazed as he gave a light chuckle that caused Ginji to ask, "What so funny?"

The scalpel-user just smiled and answered, "It's good that you're so energetic after waking up." He then stood adjusting his hat and helping Kagome, who was sitting next to him, to stand before continuing, "You inhaled a lot of the deadly poison… but after only ten minutes of unconsciousness, you're better already. It's amazing you're not dead. Or I wonder if it has anything to do with your electrical powers? Either way, you're so dependable."

"Told you he'd be just fine." Kagome muttered to Akabane. During the time when Ginji was asleep, Akabane had asked her if he would be okay without the antidotes he was sure that she packed with her and Kagome said that's he'd be fine without them.

Guess he owed his miko friend that free dinner, after they were done with the job.

Also during the time Ginji was unconscious, Akabane and Kagome made a bet that if Ginji wasn't going to be okay, Kagome had to cook dinner for the former doctor. But if Ginji was going to be okay, Akabane had to cook for Kagome.

It was then that Ginji remembered, saying, "That guy who attacked us back there…" he then sharply turned around asking, "What happened to him? I remember falling down right in front of him."

After Kagome and Akabane walked over to stand close to Ginji, Kagome answered while sticking her thumb to Akabane's direction, "Kuro-kun disposed of him."

Ginji missed the familiarity that his sister used when saying Akabane's name but didn't missed the part where she mentioned the said doctor basically saving him before turning his attention to Akabane, his body shaking but his voice wasn't as he also pointed a trembling finger at him, asking, "Does that mean you helped me?"

"We can't get the IL by our selves." Akabane pointed out with his trademark smiling face. Although, he'll admit that he and Kagome could probably get their target without much of a problem but this assignment was in need of a team… which they were basically separated from. And also, he knew that Kagome didn't have the heart to be separated from her brother again after finally being able to see him again after quite a few years.

Yes, during one of his many visits to the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome had told him about Amano Ginji being her older brother. Actually, it was after his first meeting with Ginji that he told her about someone who had her electrical powers with the name Amano. His miko friend had looked so happy and excited about hearing that he had met her brother, asking how he seemed to be doing and such.

Ginji soon stopped trembling and asked, "By yourselves? Then the other six are…?"

"Looks like we got separated, bro." Kagome said with a relaxed expression as she looked at her brother from the corner of her eye.

It was pretty amusing to see Ginji's expressions change so much. Just like how she was before her fifteenth birthday. Especially when Ginji started walking back and forth calling out for Ban, Himiko, Shido and Kazuki. It was obvious that her big brother was scared of the dark clothed man. Really… who was supposed to be the older sibling here?

"It's no use. I looked for them too and I couldn't find them while Kagome-chan was taking care of you." Akabane spoke.

With tears in his eyes and being scared, Ginji lit out a "no way…" as Kagome just sweatdropped in embarrassment. It was official that her brother had truly changed dramatically from the calm, kind and caring Lightning Emperor to the childish yet happy go lucky guy in front of her.

Akabane then continued, "It's alright, isn't it? Since you and Kagome-chan are from Mugen-jou, it'll probably work out somehow. Also, as a partner, you're enjoyable for many reasons." The last part was said as he looked toward Ginji from under the brim of his hat.

By now Ginji was taking some steps back, teary eyed as he said, "Um, its common knowledge that my partner is Ban-chan…"

"Don't say that. Let's be friends." Akabane replied. But as soon as the scalpel-user took a few steps toward Ginji… the former Lightning Emperor ran off as if the Hellhounds were biting at his ankles, screaming "NO!!!! No! No!! No!!! NEVER!!"

Kagome didn't know what to think about her brother running off like that as if Akabane was a demon who had come to rip his heart out and eat it in front of him while it's still beating. All she _did_ have to say was, "What… a… chicken. He's almost as bad as Souta after watching a spook flick."

Akabane then turned to her, asking with his trademark smile, "Should we follow him?"

"No. We'll just cut him off. When we were kids, he would always end up running in a somewhat semicircle." Kagome answered as she lead the way to somewhere she predicted Ginji would stop.

Meanwhile, Ginji was still running, yelling with tears in his eyes, "NOOO! I don't want to be alone with a monster like him!"

Kagome and Akabane soon entered a room before Kagome leaned against a nearby wall while looking at her wrist watch, muttering, "three… two… one…"

Not far, they could hear Ginji's yells, "No matter how many lives I might have it won't be enough!" Just as he said the last part they saw him crash through the window and then started to barricade the said window with the furniture that was in the room. To be honest, Kagome really found it amusing to see her brother so paranoid by a guy she found as a close friend and she was sure that Akabane found it amusing too, despite that he was the cause of Ginji's fret.

'As evil as that may sound…' Once the thought crossed Kagome's mind, Ginji had turned around, a happy face of relief with his eyes close while his eyes were closed, saying, "Phew. If I come this far it should be alright-" his eyes then opened, making a hilarious face to see Akabane holding the brim of his hat before climbing on the furniture he used to barricade the window and yelled, "Why are you here?!"

"You know the way very well. Partners I can really count on. But please don't run away again…" Akabane then glanced at Ginji, "For all of our sakes, ne?"

Ginji then started to shake out fear with a chibi face and tears in his eyes as he nodded and spoke, "But then Kazu-chan has the map. So even if I know my way around Mugen-jou…"

"… We don't know if that guide map is correct, Ginji." By hearing Kagome voice her thoughts on the subject, Ginji seemed to calm down a bit as he sat where he was. "The client said that they had sacrificed a lot to attain it, but…"

Akabane continued for her, "There is no guarantee that IL is still in that location."

"That's true. The enemy attacked us as soon as we walked in. And Shu's words…" Ginji spoke.

"In other words, we have to find it on our own. A life-threatening job holds that meaning as well. Anyways, let's find an old acquaintance of yours." Akabane suggested before he and Kagome turned to Ginji as he slide off of his seat from the furniture he had piled up.

"Okay, we have no other choice but to go on to the upper floors." The former Lightning Emperor said as he made his way to Kagome's side since he was still not comfortable being really close to the scalpel-user.

Akabane then gestured while saying, "Well then, please feel free to lead the way, Ginji-kun."

Ginji faltered a bit. "Me? Lead?"

"Of course. I wouldn't know the way." Akabane then gave a light chuckle.

What Akabane said was really true. Not to be mean or anything, but if they lit him lead, Kagome knew that he would get them lost.

"But… but-but what about Kagome-chan? She used to be a resident of Mugen-jou, too." Ginji knew that it wasn't brotherly of him to make his baby sister lead him and the bloodthirsty doctor but while he kept an eye on Akabane, then there was a better chance that they wouldn't get lost if she led.

Kagome turned to her older brother, saying with a cute innocent voice and gave her most helpless face with a fist over her heart, "But Gin-chan, I haven't been in Mugen-jou since I was thirteen. I'll get us lost for sure." Kagome knew what she was saying was a complete lie. Despite the amount of time she had been away from Mugen-jou she never forgotten her way around the Hellhole. She was just enjoying herself too much, seeing Ginji get scared with him not once thinking that he had nothing to worry about when work WITH Akabane rather than AGAINST him.

Ginji then gave a gulp while sweating a bit before walking out the door with Akabane and Kagome following behind him.

As they were walking down the halls, with Ginji in the lead and Kagome and Akabane walking side by side, Ginji kept stopping every few seconds to look behind him with a look of paranoia on his face think that Akabane was going to attack him and to see if he wasn't touching his sister in any appropriate way or was hurting her.

This had been going on since they had left the room and it was beginning to grain on Kagome's nerves. She began to believe that she was related to a chicken that was spliced with an electric eel.

After they had stopped for the last time, Akabane asked Ginji, "Is anything wrong?"

Kagome saw her brother sweating bullets while tensing as he answered, "N-no."

'That's a total lie… big chicken.' Kagome thought as she looked at her brother with a deadpanned look. With her, he wasn't fooling anybody about being plain scared of her dark clothed friend.

Sensing his fear, Akabane reassured the older lightning-user with his usual smile, "Don't worry. You don't need to be that scared. You were called the Emperor of Lightning, right? Besides, you've already defeated me once. What do you need to fear?"

Ginji's expression changed as he thought, 'Oh, right! I've defeated him once before! If anything happens, I'll use the Electric Magnet attack like last time…'

He then started to laugh like a little boy who had a sugar high at the memory of his first victory against Dr. Jackal, unknowingly freaking Kagome out a bit, as Akabane smiled, "That's right… you're strong so have more self-confidence. Or else, I'll be bored."

Ginji then stopped laughing before turning to Akabane and Kagome with a smile, "Huh? Bored?"

'Here it comes…' Kagome thought, knowing what Akabane was gonna say next.

"Because of my experience of them getting pulled out of my body by a magnet last time…" Akabane took out three of his scalpels that were glowing a calm light blue, "I've changed them into ones that aren't attracted to magnets."

Ginji's smile was still present when he replied with a light chuckle, "Is that so?" Realization then came to him when he seemed to freeze and a look of dread crossed his face before he sharply turned to the front mentally ranting with a cold sweat, 'Does that mean he's planning on fighting me again?!' He looked over his shoulder for a moment, 'I can't! I can't walk in front of him and show him my back!'

With a sigh that came with a sweatdrop, Kagome decided to break Ginji's internal rant, "Let's go, Ginji."

The spiky-haired blond then turned chibi when he had turned to the, asking Akabane, "Ano… Could you please walk beside me?"

Which the dark haired man replied with his smile, "I don't mind."

And with that, Akabane and Ginji started walking side by side and Kagome walked right behind them.

She didn't know what her brother was thinking, but she knew one thing for sure.

'My brother is a real chicken…'

* * *

I know this may be a bit shorter than my last chapter, but bear with me. I've really wanted to update and I still need more time in think of what to do next for the fic. Also, Due to the votes literally being 3-1, Shippó will be grouped with Ban and Shido. 

**Please vote for pairings too. The Pairing polls will be up for quite a while until they finish their business in Mugen-jou. **

**Please Review. It'd be VERY appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 6: Who's MakubeX? Part I

_**Disclamier**_ I don't own Inuyasha or Get Backers so don't even think about suing me because I don't have any money.

_**AN**_ I want to make this clear to all my readers out there. To check if the votes for the pairings were correct, I tried to look at the reviews but somehow lost count and may have miscounted. If anyone would be kind enough to check for the result to see if I _did_ miscount, I'd really appreciate it.

**Dialogue Key**

(…) -- Author's Note or comment

"…" -- Human Dialect

_#…#_ -- Demon Dialect

'…' -- Thoughts

Names and ages of Characters that will appear are in Chapter One 

As for the pairing poll, here are the current results until a few more chapters.

Here are the Votes for pairings:  
Ban/Kagome: 14  
Shido/Kagome: 1  
Kazuki/Kagome: 15  
Akabane/Kagome: 7  
Jubei/Kagome: 1  
(Emishi has been taken down from the polls since nobody else voted for him to be paired with Kagome)  
Kagami/Kagome: 1

The other Polls are:  
Natsumi/Souta: 2  
Ginji/Natsumi: 1

DAMN! Kazuki's in the lead with Ban in second while Akabane is in third. And Souta is winning with being pairing up with Natsumi. You guys can give pairing suggestions, if you like. Just keep them votes coming. And you can vote for more than one pairing, if you want. For those who had a hard time making up their minds between two or more choices I counted those choices as well.

And as for the pairing(s) that are already been set:  
Shiori/MakubeX

* * *

_**Chapter 6  
Who is MakubeX? Part I**_

While Kagome was with Akabane and Ginji, Shippó was trudging alongside Shido with Ban bringing up the rear. He had somehow separated from Shiori when they were trying to get out of the toxic smoke and somehow ended up with the two men he was with now.

Ever since they got separated from the others, Shido and Ban would be verbally fight about something with Ban calling Shido a "Saru Mashi" (I think this is the Japanese way of saying "Monkey Tamer") or bastard and Shido would be calling Ban a "Hebi Yaro" (And I know this is "Snake Bastard").

And Shippó had to admit that them always fighting reminded him of how Inuyasha and Kouga always fought, physically and verbally. He knew that his mother would've gotten a kick out of this. But right now, for him, it was getting a little old.

"Hey, you bastard…" Shippó could tell there be another bickering as Ban then started yell (that's what it sounded like to me), "Why did it end up like this?! Hey, Saru Mashi!"

Shido then turned to him, snapping back, "Shut up, Hebi Yaro! You should just shut up and follow me."

'It's only logic since Shido-san is the only one among us who's been in Mugen-jou.' Shippó thought as he stared at the two men with boredom.

Ban then turned around, saying in a fit, "Fine! I'm going back. I'll go back and catch up with Ginji and that girl."

"Even if you go back, that room is full of Alkaloid smoke." Shippó spoke before continuing, cutting off whatever Ban was going to say, "'Ká-chan and the others would've gone on their own routes too. You said that Ginji-san was with 'Ká-chan, right? Then he'll be just fine."

"Geeze! If that stupid Ginji didn't drag us down here, this wouldn't have happened!" Shippó just rolled his eyes when Ban said this.

"I know. Even if he was an old friend." Then turned his attention from Ban to ahead of him, before continuing, "To suffer sadness in the middle of battle. I don't understand it."

Shippó looked up to the Beast Master with a curious but unreadable expression as Ban became calm enough to hear what he had to say.

By looking at Shido now, Shippó could now understand why his mother tried so hard to become close to this guy he stood next to. Yes, his mother and uncle, Sesshoumaru told him and Shiori of the many human clans that achieved superhuman characteristics with their techniques, like Shido's control and understanding to animals. But he was also told of the tragedies of the Fuyuuki clan and some type of fight they had with another clan that had control over insects (I don't remember the name of these guys who control insects, but I know they exist).

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Shido speak again, "But it's because I didn't understand that I was under him. When he was called The Lightning Emperor, Ginji wasn't bright or clumsy like now… but how he showed his kindness hasn't changed."

Ban then took out a cigarette as he asked, "So what's this MakubeX guy like? He was one of the Volts' Top four, like you and Kazuki, right?"

"He was different from Kazuki and myself. He admired Ginji and Ginji's sister as rulers. That's why, after Ginji left seven years after his sister did, MakubeX changed the most."

After a while of silence, Shippó smelt a pair of people close by.

Ban thought that their timing couldn't get worse. He really wanted to ask Shido what he meant by Ginji having a sister but nope, there had to be someone who wanted to interrupt them.

Oh, well. He could always ask the Monkey Tamer when they were finished with these guys. "Oi, Saru Mashi. It looks like they're here." Remembering that they had a kid with them, Ban turned to Shippó saying, "Go and find some cover, kid. I'm thinking your mother would kill if anything bad happened to ya'."

Shippó just snorted and said, "No, she wouldn't. She'd murder you. But she's knows I can take care of myself."

"He's right, kid. It's best to be safe than sorry." Shido pitched in.

But no matter how much they thought it would be best, Shippó stood his ground saying that he was staying where he was.

Ban then smirked at the feel he got from their unknown foe, "I feel great thirst for blood. Perhaps MakubeX is making his appearance?"

"No, This feeling is…" Shido was then cut off when a male voice called out, "I'm surprised, Shido. I never guessed the cheap thug hired to get in the way of MakubeX was you."

Shido then smiled as he replied, keeping a lookout for the guy who was hiding from them, "So it was you after all?"

Footsteps could then be heard as the unknown male spoke again, "I could never accept this fact. Why was I under someone like you who was only an animal tamer?"

Having enough of the guys games, Shido called out, "Stop blabbering and come out, Magami Ryoma!"

The man named Magami Ryoma then stepped out to reveal himself. He was a huge muscular man who was bald and dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black turtleneck with short sleeves, a strangely designed murk green vest, and a pair of brown boots. His right arm was also wrapped in faded black bandages while over his eyes there was a black blindfold that had an eye drawn on the center of it.

"I wonder if that means I should fight that spiky haired guy." Ban, Shido, and Shippó then turned to where the light male voice was and was met with a sight that, Shippó was sure that Kagome would raise a brow.

'But Shido-san and Midou-san both have spiky hair…' Shippó thought innocently but decided not to voice it.

This guy had teal pupil-less eyes and had a face that would be mistaken for a girl's if it weren't for the fact that it was obviously a guy with his flat male chest and his male scent that Shippó could smell with his demon sense of smell. The guy also had _weirdest _hair he had ever seen while it also looked like he had a metal horn coming out of his forehead, elbows, and shoulders.

(I don't know how to describe this guy's hair but I'll tell you that he does use it as a weapon. For those of you who are curious about this, try watching episode 12 of GetBackers to see how this guy looks and how he fights)

Oh, and he also wore a baggy black muscle shirt with a pair of blue jean and had some sort of cloth wrapped around his waist like a skirt.

The freak chuckled before Shippó asked, "Who are these guys?"

His question was the same as Ban's.

"Magami Ryoma and Magami Ayame. Ex-leaders of the Volts." Shido answered, keeping an eye on Ryoma while Ban kept an eye on Ayame.

"By the looks of this, HEVN's story might've been true." Ban said almost absently. Shido voiced his curiosity before Ban continued, "Your old friend is behind the IL."

"You mean MakubeX?" Shido asked.

"Yeah… Although, we don't know what he's trying to start." Shippó answered as Ban lit his cigarette.

But just after he lit it, Ayame had used his hair like a tentacle and sliced Ban's cigarette in half before retracting his hair and asking, "What are you doing, having a casual conversation?"

While Ban was looking at what was left of cigarette in his mouth and Shippó looking at the clean cut of the other half that was on the floor, Shido turned his attention to Ayame saying, "Be careful… his hair is made of Zero Gravity Hybrid Metal."

"What's that?" Ban asked after spitting out his wasted stick of tobacco and nicotine.

Shippó then answered, sounding a bit impressed, "They say under no gravity, metals with different densities, like lead and aluminum can mix completely." He had to admit this was the first time he'd seen something like this and was surprised that a place like Mugen-jou was able to get the certain metal considering its rarity and value.

Ayame then spoke with a smile on his face, "It's not only my hair, but also implants in my nails, forehead, and elbows too." He then showed the said nails revealing freaky-like claws and his elbows before continuing, "My entire body is a weapon."

"So you're delighted by modifying your body?" Ban asked before the guy Ryoma seemed to have "powered up," punched the wall and started to charge at them while also tearing the wall apart in the process. At this and so not to get in the way, Shippó, Shido and Ban jumped out of the way.

Ryoma then laughed before turning to them saying, "What's wrong? Why are you surprised? Did you think I'd stay at the same level as before?"

"This guy modified his body using some weird training." Shido provided to Ban and Shippó so they could understand what the guy's specialty was.

"Heh? I guess he does have some guts. But he can't beat me." Ban spoke before continuing as he boasted while pointing at Shido, making Shippó stare at the older man strangely, "Because I completely beat this guy, who was higher than you!"

At this, Shido grabbed Ban's cheeks in anger and started to pull on them. "You Bastard! You wanna fight me again?"

Ban then had a hold on Shido's wrists, answering, "Shut up! Let's go at it again!" After that, they just started to fight like a couple of kids.

'And I thought Inuyasha and Kouga were bad. These guys are just ridiculous.' Shippó thought as he witnessed them.

At seeing Ayame attack again with his hair, Shippó jumped between them before pushing Ban back and pulling Shido to the side before the Zero Gravity Hybrid Metal haired man could damage them. Ayame then laughed before speaking, "Mind what I'm doing a little."

After thanking Shippó for helping them, Shido just smirk as Ban was wiping the side of his mouth, "Heh, it's no good getting defeated when you're holding back."

It was then Ban's turn to grin, "Alright, I'll play with you for a while." As he stared at Ayame, ready to fight.

"He wasn't as big as his mouth-" Ayame spoke before he somehow got hit in the face out of nowhere. Proof the he got hit showed on his left cheek much like a huge red hand that appears on Miroku's face whenever Kagome or Sango slapped him. Ayame didn't know what hit him and soon got hit again before he could think.

Ban though, while he was the one who was beating the crap out of Ayame on each cheek, it didn't seem like he had moved at all. But Shippó knew better. And Shido had just caught on. They knew that Ban was just moving really fast and…

'Hit and away… at tremendous speeds, he hits Ayame's face and returns to his original position.' Shido thought with a sort of slight awe.

With one more punch to his left cheek, Ban had Ayame fall from his perch. As the feminine looking mad picked himself up while wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, Ayame asked in a confused but angered voice, "What did you do?"

His expression turned into on one of horror when he noticed Ban standing over him with a crazed look in his eyes and empty grin as he asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to come at me?"

Ayame, in his fright, soon got up to run but ended up bracing himself against a nearby wall.

"If y won't come to me, I'll come to you!" With this, Ban began to charge at Ayame. But when he was close enough to crush him with his snakebite, both Ban and Ayame were vertically flipped over by the secret doorway that led to who knows where.

When the dust from the door settled, Shido looked behind him with a sort of confused expression while calling out to him as Shippó quickly made his way to where Ban and his opponent were just a few moments ago.

While Shippó tried to find a way to get to the other side of the secret door, Shido had continued his fight with Ryoma, dodging every punch the elder Megami brother threw at him, but not before receiving a blow to the gut just after Ban had disappeared.

"It's no use. Your buddy has been pulled into Ayame's territory. There's no chance of him getting out alive. Now it's your turn." Ryoma had spoken before he had started his onslaught of attacks toward Shido.

* * *

Finally and update Sorry it took so long and that it's not as long as the previous chapters. But all in all, I hope you guys enjoyed this all the same. 

**Please vote for pairings too. The Pairing polls will be up for quite a while until they finish their business in Mugen-jou. **

**Please Review. If there are no reviews, no more updates and this WILL be put On Hold.  
**


End file.
